


Minato meet's ???

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Minato has no idea who these two guys are but by the end he's very glad there on his side.





	Minato meet's ???

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sweet baby, i need fresh blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147073) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



                                                                 Minato Meets ???

 

Minato isn't sure what to make of the two nin standing at the mouth of the cave where his genin are currently sitting, but the first thing that comes to mind is that they must be siblings.

The red head is the taller of the two and he looks just a second away from trying to throttle the shorter blond man.

"For the Final time Shukaku I won, end of story." He shouts towards the blonde while tossing Rin a roll of bandages.

"You did not! You cheated Kurama!" The shorter of the two shouts back, not taking his eyes off the surrounding as he starts laying traps

"I did not you overgrown--"

They both stop as Minato takes a step into the clearing.

"Finally!" the blonde exclaims and Minato feels a bit bewildered at this response.

"Great, get over here and take care of your genin Namikaze. We have better things to do than baby sit for you." the red head chimes in and now Minato is thoroughly confused.

Are these men allies? They don’t look like they have any identification on them, but they could be spies for Konoha, or there trying to lull him into a false since of security. Minato doesn't get a chance to figure out which it is before the red head stills and starts looking at the ground.

This catches the blonde's interest right away.

"Zetsu?" he asks.

A snarl is the answer before all three genin are being physically thrown in his direction and the two unknown nin are suddenly fighting a black and white…..thing?

When a wall of sand, tree roots and killer intent, that makes even his knees weak, start up Minto decides its time to get his genin out of there, _yesterday._

 

            He and his team are all the way back at camp when he feels the earth-shattering boom that sends ripples through the ground, taking all the unprepared to their knees. Whoever those crazy nin were Minto is suddenly very very grateful they're on his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and comments  
> I hope you like this sorry it's so short


End file.
